Garments worn for hunting typically consist of drab colors or camouflage patterns that blend in with the hunter's surroundings, such that the hunter is concealed from their prey. Drab or camouflage garments are usually worn for turkey hunting or during archery season for larger game, like deer. Conversely, some hunting garments are highly visible “blaze” or “hunter” orange in color, such that the hunter is contrasted from their surroundings, thereby visually alerting other hunters of their presence for safety. Blaze or hunter orange garments are usually worn during firearm seasons, or as required by State hunting agencies. (Note, the State of Michigan now allows “blaze pink” or “hunter pink” as an optional safety color for its firearm seasons.) Then there are “reversible” hunting garments, where one garment can be altered in appearance for both concealment and high visible safety. My invention of a multifunctional hood system for hooded hunting garments pertains to this field of reversible hunting garments.
Reversible hunting garments are typically two-sides of contrasting colors/patterns. The problem is the garment has to be inverted off the body to expose the applicable function of concealment or high visibility safety. This inversion is fine as long as the hunter plans on staying in that function for the entire hunting event. But there are situations in the field when the hunter wants to alternate between concealment and high visibility safety. For example, the hunter wants to be highly visible for safety while walking to and from their stationary hunting position. Upon arrival, the hunter wants to alternate to being concealed for the hunt. It wouldn't be practical for the hunter to remove the garment, invert it, and put it back on, especially during cold and wet weather conditions. Other examples of when a hunter wants to alternate from concealment to high visibility safety are while tracking their prey, field dressing it, and removing the prey from the field. Additionally, if another hunter walks upon their concealed position, the hunter wants to temporarily switch to high visibility safety to alert the other hunter of their presence, without audibly calling out, and then switch back to concealment. It would take too long, and again wouldn't be practical, to remove the garment, invert it, reinstall it, and then do it all again to return to the original function. My invention is a multifunctional hood system for hooded hunting garments that allows the hunter to alternate between functions of concealment and high visibility safety without having to remove the entire garment from their body to do so. Only the orientation and exposure of the hoods are alternated.
Other reversible hunting garments rely on removable components of contrasting colors/patterns to alternate function. These components can be forgotten, misplaced, or lost. The removable components require special fasteners like zippers, snaps, buttons, hook and pile devices, and pockets. These fasteners are subject to breaking and wearing out. Hook and pile fasters are loud. Special fasteners and pockets are difficult to employ while wearing gloves, or with one hand, requiring gloves to be removed and hunting gear to be set down. My invention of a multifunctional hood system is permanently and integrally built into the hunting garment such the hoods cannot be forgotten, misplaced, or lost. Alternating the hoods and functions do not rely on special fasteners. The inner hood fits inside the outer hood, and they don't rely on pockets when alternating functions. The hoods can be switched quietly, while wearing gloves, and with one hand.